


Красота милосердия

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Catholic Guilt, Dubiously Consensual Groping, M/M, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Отец Браун приходит в церковь поздно ночью, чтобы побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Там его и находит Фламбо.
Relationships: Father Brown/M. Hercule Flambeau
Kudos: 1





	Красота милосердия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the beauty of grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478540) by [McEnchilada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEnchilada/pseuds/McEnchilada). 



> Бета - bathfullofglass  
> 1\. Таймлайн – после 2.05 «Тайна чёток», в которой Фламбо и отец Браун охотились за драгоценными чётками.  
> 2\. Название взято из песни "Be My Escape" группы Relient K потому что, ну слушайте, если бы у автора была хоть капля стыда, она бы даже не начала писать этот фик.  
> 3\. Стих, который (неправильно) цитирует Фламбо, это Евангелие от Матфея 5:28: «А я говорю вам, что всякий, кто смотрит на женщину с вожделением, уже прелюбодействовал с нею в сердце своём»

На самом деле отцу Брауну незачем было приходить в церковь; с таким же успехом он мог говорить с Богом и в пресвитерии. Но он любил тишину Сент-Мэри поздней ночью, когда весь Кемблфорд спал и лунный свет окрашивал всё в серебряный цвет. Он мог побыть наедине со своими мыслями и своим Богом, подальше от тысяч волнений повседневной жизни. Он дорожил уединением и спокойствием, столь же безмятежным, как и жизнь приходского священника между убийствами. Он приходил в церковь несколько раз в неделю, вставал на колени перед алтарём, и мысли его устремлялись к небесам.

Невероятно, как такой высокий и хорошо сложенный человек мог двигаться так тихо, но всё же Фламбо не издал ни звука, пока внезапно не появился из тени, словно призрак. Отец Браун чуть язык не проглотил. Черты Фламбо резко вырисовывались в тусклом свете и глубоких тенях: его скулы заострились, а глаза были полностью скрыты под тяжелыми бровями. Он появился со стороны ризницы с опасной элегантностью большой кошки, и его шаги эхом разнеслись по церкви, хотя ещё секунду назад их не было слышно.

Отец Браун поднялся, чтобы довольно сухо приветствовать его.

— Фламбо.

— Отец Браун, — вежливо ответил Фламбо, будто они встретились на деревенской лужайке в полдень, а не в церкви в полночь. Он не протянул руку для приветствия, и священник тоже. Обычные любезности казались глупыми в разговоре с человеком, при встрече с которым ещё ни разу не обошлось без выстрелов.

— Что привело вас назад в Кемблфорд?

Чётки похитили неделю назад, и, насколько знал отец Браун, в округе не было никаких других бесценных реликвий. Если Фламбо напал на след чего-то нового, он бы наверняка предпочел избегать отца Брауна, который мог бы помешать ему. В этой маленькой, сонной деревне и уж тем более в этой маленькой, сонной церкви ничто не могло соблазнить величайшего вора в Европе.

Фламбо слабо улыбнулся, но не ответил. Достав серебряный портсигар, он отступил на несколько шагов, прислонился к стене и беззаботно закурил. Отец Браун наблюдал, как он сделал несколько длинных затяжек, кончик сигареты светился оранжевым — единственным цветом в мире, залитом серым.

— Это был монсеньор? — спросил Фламбо спустя некоторое время, когда белый дым вокруг него начал постепенно рассеиваться.  
Каждый раз, когда отец Браун думал о своём старом друге, его сердце привычно сжималось.  
— Да. Бедный Игнатиус. — Ужасно, до чего человека довело отчаяние.

Фламбо явно был не согласен; он усмехнулся, не выпуская сигарету изо рта.

— Он похитил вашего друга Амброуза, а его парень убил бы нас обоих. За безделушку.

— Безделушку, которую вы сами хотели заполучить, — заметил Браун. Он подошел ближе, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать, хотя на самом деле из-за эха в церкви в этом не было необходимости. Приблизившись, он мог ощутить на себе вес оценивающего взгляда Фламбо, всегда устремленного на него, всегда измерявшего в неизвестных единицах. Отец Браун задался вопросом: а не хотел ли он сам этого и не стало ли от этого только хуже?

— Я хотел заполучить чётки в силу профессиональной гордости, — сказал Фламбо. — Не говоря уже об их значительной цене. По крайней мере, у меня хватает приличия не прикрываться добродетелью. Игнатиус искал славы, прикрывая свою жадность усердием.

— Он был болен и искал лечения! — Отец Браун сделал широкий шаг вперёд прежде, чем успел остановить себя. Он замер, закрыл глаза и сжал переносицу. Фламбо специально подстрекал его своим цинизмом, но Браун не должен был реагировать. — Он выбрал неправильный путь. Но он умирал и был напуган. Он искал утешения в любви Господа, чтобы достойно умереть. — Бедный, бедный Игнатиус. Потерять из виду истинную веру, когда она была нужна ему больше всего. — Он хотел доказать, что у него было предназначение. Есть гораздо большие грехи.

— Как лицемерие? — В голосе Фламбо звучало презрение. — Священник провозглашает себя рукой Господа, пока предаёт каждую проповедь, которой учил?

— Я не оправдываю его…

— Мальчики, о которых он заботился. Думаете, он был добр к ним? Относился к ним как к сыновьям, которых у него никогда не было?

Браун не знал, как или зачем Фламбо узнал о мальчиках. Он хотел возразить, что Игнатиус действительно был добр к ним, дав дом и хорошую жизнь, которой бы у них никогда не было, но…он вспомнил, как презрительно Игнатиус говорил о Дэниэле. Мальчишку отправили в тюрьму, потому что он делал то, что велел Игнатиус, и всё же: «Он всегда разочаровывал меня». Он вспомнил, как судорожно Дэниел сокрушался: «Я подвёл его». Дэниел покинул миссию святого Варфоломея за много лет до того, как Игнатиус заболел раком, и поэтому не было никаких великодушных оправданий его поведению. Возможно, Игнатиус никогда не был тем, кем они его считали.

Фламбо принял его молчание за непростое согласие и торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

— И как много таких, как он? Как много лицемерных священников на своих кафедрах скрывают грехи похуже, чем у любого из их прихожан? Вся ваша церковь — рак. Чего может стоить спасение, когда люди, которые предлагают его, хуже, чем люди, которым, как утверждается, оно необходимо? Если небеса являются домом для таких пороков, как этот, то я благодарен Богу, что не попаду туда. Лучше провести вечность с честными грешниками, чем с теми, кто притворяется святыми.  
— Но сколько по-настоящему бескорыстных, по-настоящему великодушных, по-настоящему добрых людей служат Богу из любви к Его детям? Как вы смеете обвинять нас всех! — ответил отец Браун, и его возмущение было очень похоже на ярость.

Он знал, что его гнев — победа для Фламбо. Этот невыносимый человек бросил окурок тлеть на каменные плиты (миссис Маккарти была бы в ярости) и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Это лучшее, что вы можете сделать? Защитить нечестивых, призвав достойных? — Он подошёл ещё на шаг, заставляя отца Брауна отступить. — Вы будете оправдывать злодеяния одних за счёт так называемых добродетелей других? — Ещё один шаг вперёд, ещё один назад. Отец Браун упёрся в стену, и Фламбо впился в него ледяным взглядом. — Вы смеете говорить со мной о покаянии, когда лучшее, что вы можете сделать, это спрятать свои грехи за своей библией?

— Я никогда, — сказал отец Браун, тяжело дыша от избытка эмоций, — не утверждал, что идеален. Я грешен, как и все, но вы мне не судья.

Лицо Фламбо переменилось: его ухмылка обернулась насмешливой, проницательной улыбкой.

— Да, вы грешны. Не так ли? И я знаю в чём.

Сердце отца Брауна заколотилось, когда Фламбо, безжалостно оскалившись, поднял руку и погладил его по щеке кончиками пальцев. Его сердце замерло, когда легкое прикосновение остановилось на губах.

Низким, словно гром, голосом Фламбо прошептал:

— Я видел, как вы смотрели на меня.

Отец Браун затряс головой в немом, отчаянном и тщетном отрицании. Рука Фламбо опустилась ему на горло, туда, где неистово бился пульс.

— Вы представляли, как дотрагиваетесь до меня. Ласкали меня глазами. Развратно. Похотливо.

— Нет, — слабо запротестовал священник. Тело, предавшее его, дрогнуло от желания, когда Фламбо отнял руку, и напряглось от предвкушения, когда Фламбо прижал обе руки к груди Брауна, а одна из ног Фламбо плавно раздвинула ноги Брауна. Он не смог вздохнуть.

— Да, — ответил Фламбо на это совершенно неудовлетворительное возражение. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у этого непорочного священника, столь милосердного в своих прощениях, такой грех за душой? Как это вышло? «Всякий, кто смотрит на мужчину с вожделением, уже прелюбодействовал с ним в сердце своём»? Должны ли мы проверить ваше сердце?

Прежде чем отец Браун успел что-то ответить, хоть как-то возразить, Фламбо навалился на него. Он протолкнул свою ногу между ног Брауна и резко поднял её, заставляя того почти встать на цыпочки. Было немного болезненно, но что ещё хуже — это было близко к удовольствию. Бедра Фламбо были на одном уровне с бедрами Брауна, его руки сжимали плечи. Его голос, такой близкий, такой грубый и настойчивый, заполнил весь мир отца Брауна. Он потребовал:

— Так, отец? Будете притворяться, что не думали об этом?

Отец Браун с трудом сглотнул, он ещё никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Его захлестнула мешанина инстинктов. Он хотел оттолкнуть Фламбо; он хотел притянуть его еще ближе. Его поглотило желание узнать, почувствовать; его отталкивала напористость Фламбо, жёсткость в глазах. Он представлял себе… но не мог этого допустить, не этого. Под влиянием момента он хотел ухватиться за плечи Фламбо, чтобы продолжить. Вместо этого он прижал руки к стене позади себя, пока пальцы не задрожали от напряжения.

— Нет, — Его голос был хриплым, но, тем не менее, отозвался эхом в пустой церкви. — Не так, — признался он. В этом, по крайней мере, он мог быть честным, хотя единственное, чем могла обернуться его честность, — оружием, которое Фламбо использовал против него. Издевательский смех был ему ответом.

Он закрыл глаза, хоть в этом не было большого смысла. Из всех его чувств зрение беспокоило его меньше всего, не тогда, когда он чувствовал прижатые к его груди распластанные руки Фламбо и чувствовал запах пота на его шее. Это было уже слишком, слишком много, такого потока ощущений он и близко не испытывал с тех пор, как всего лишь мальчишкой жил в окопах в тени смерти. Казалось, сейчас он вернулся туда, его оглушили адреналин и ужасный страх, что у него отняли всё, что могло бы его защитить.

— Как вы себе это представляли? — спросил Фламбо, опаляя ухо своим дыханием. Его руки скользнули по бокам, оставляя за собой жар и посылая по позвоночнику Брауна дрожь. У стены Брауна удерживали бедра Фламбо и его собственная слабость воли. Боже, помоги ему, он был слаб.

— Я прихожу к вам, как грешник на исповедь? — Борода Фламбо оцарапала челюсть Брауна. Его губы легко коснулись щеки в издевательском поцелуе. — Кающийся? Несчастный? — Сильные руки уверенно опустились на бедра. Пальцы сжимали кожу до синяков, милосердно останавливая предательские движения навстречу. — В поисках отпущения грехов? — Он внезапно поднял ногу выше, выбивая из священника вздох прикосновением к его члену через одежду. Затем с львиной грацией он опустился на колени перед Брауном.

Его глаза распахнулись, и он встретил взгляд Фламбо. Теперь прикованным его держал только этот холодный, злобно-насмешливый взгляд синих глаз.

— Я умоляю вас, — вдруг невозможно мягко пробормотал Фламбо, — о прощении на коленях?

Сердце отца Брауна стучало в ушах, и когда Фламбо очертил большим пальцем дугу по его бедру, застучало ещё громче. Не было смысла отрицать эффект, который производил Фламбо, стоя перед ним на коленях и пристально глядя на него. Эти глаза преследовали его мечты, неизбежные и непримиримые. Догадка вора о нем была правильной, хотя несправедливой. Браун мечтал, хотел, жаждал, но не просто похоти. Похоть была примитивной и жалкой, слабостью плоти. Браун хотел от Фламбо гораздо большего. Он знал, что был наивным простаком, но он так же знал, что во Фламбо, если бы ему было позволено открыть это, было так много добра.

Он вспомнил, как Фламбо пришёл в Сент-Мэри после того, как украл крест. Вызов в его голосе, когда он подбивал отца Брауна простить его. Что он надеялся доказать? Всё, чего хотел Браун, — попытаться добавить его в число спасенных душ, попытаться проявить великодушие, не требуя искупления взамен. Или, возможно, Фламбо был как мальчишка, настолько привыкший к побоям, что перестал доверять доброте и хотел, чтобы ему сказали, что его уже нельзя спасти. Он был горд, дерзок и так уверен в своем осуждении. А ведь, если бы только он позволил, отец Браун мог показать ему так много любви. Любовь Господа и… его собственную.

Отец Браун решительно поднял подбородок, отрывая глаза от невыносимой картины перед ним. Он никогда не представлял это таким образом.

— Я не тот, у кого просят прощения, — голос был напряженным, но почти спокойным.

Фламбо засмеялся снова, на этот раз громче и безумнее.

— А это ваш бог простит? — спросил он, прижавшись, и потерся щекой о выпуклость под рясой Брауна. Браун чуть не вскрикнул.

— Не надо. — Он схватил Фламбо за плечи, пытаясь его оттолкнуть, но вор остался на месте.

— Он простит это? — Он обхватил член Брауна и сжимал его, пока Браун не застонал. — Скажите мне, что ваш бог простит меня, — потребовал Фламбо. Его голос был жестким и злобным. Его прикосновение было болезненным, почти мучительным. Когда он увидел, как отец Браун проигрывает борьбу за самообладание, его рот скривился в презрительной усмешке. — Ну?

Возможно, он услышал то, что надеялся услышать. Возможно, он слишком хорошо убедил себя, что понимает Фламбо, смог угадать боль, похороненную глубоко в сердце. Он наверняка был дураком, если вообразил это. Но когда Фламбо снова приказал:

— Скажите мне, что Бог простит меня, — отец Браун слышал мольбу. Он слышал отчаяние.

Он опустился на пол далеко не так грациозно, как Фламбо; каждая часть его тела активно протестовала. Между ними было очень мало места, так что они оказались почти вплотную друг к другу, а их лица разделяли считанные дюймы. Удивление и растерянность Фламбо были очевидны и только возросли, когда Браун мягко и нежно взял его лицо в свои ладони.

Со всей уверенностью, которая у него когда-либо была, со всей убеждённостью, которую он вкладывал в свои молитвы, отец Браун пообещал:

— Бог _простит_ тебя, Эркюль.

Фламбо смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз. Отец Браун ещё никогда не видел, чтобы его лицо было таким открытым и бесхитростным, таким же уязвимым и испуганным, как у мальчишки на первом поле битвы. Браун держал его в своих руках и наблюдал за ним, и его уверенность в своих словах ещё никогда не была столь непоколебимой.

А затем Фламбо ушёл. Тень исчезла вслед за звуком удалявшихся шагов, и грохнула захлопнувшаяся дверь. Отец Браун остался один в лунном свете Сент-Мари, его колени болели от стояния на каменных плитах. На свету танцевали пылинки. Утром в солнечных лучах, проходящих сквозь витражи, они сияли золотом, но в холодном слабом свете луны они парили, как пепел от огня, который горел слишком ярко, чтобы прожить долго.

В тишине отец Браун плакал.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: …а потом Фламбо в конце концов разбирается со своим дерьмом, учится принимать любовь, уходит в отставку и переезжает в Кемблфорд, искать приключений на свою голову.


End file.
